1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for managing products in general, and to systems and methods for managing a vehicle and a fleet of vehicles using on-board computer networking systems in particular.
2. Background Information
On-board computer networking systems may be used to create systems and methods for managing a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft) and a fleet of vehicles. On-board computer networking systems allow data to be collected, stored and/or processed for various subsystem components of a vehicle. The data may be converted into usable knowledge that is made available to selected users, such as original equipment manufacturers, vehicle owners, vehicle operators, and service providers. On-board computer networking systems enable access to data from the vehicle locally or remotely. There is a need for improved on-board computer networking systems, and there is a need for improved systems and methods for managing a vehicle and a fleet of vehicles using on-board and off-board computer networking systems.